villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as "The Chicken Man," is the main, later secondary antagonist of Disney/Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2. Al is a greedy toy collector and voiced by Wayne Knight, who also played Krudsky and Dennis Nedry. Background Physical Description Al is a middle-aged stubby fat man, with balding brown hair turning to gray. He has a mustache and goatee and wears glasses. He is usually seen wearing short-sleeved dress shirts, white inside shirt, dark pants, black shoes, and a wristwatch. In his Chicken Man form for his commercials, he wears a white chicken costume consisting of a red comb, giant white eyes with small black pupils, and orange beak. Personality Al is considered to be very greedy and very funny at the same time. However, unlike Sid Phillips, who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments, or The Prospector, who is just mean, Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys after kidnapping them to do his plot. Appearances ''Toy Story 2'' Al is the owner of Al's Toy Barn in the Tri-County Area and appears as its mascot, a giant chicken, in the store's commercials. He is a also a greedy toy collector, and made a deal with Mr. Konishi of the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan to collect the entire Woody's Roundup collection in the exchange for handsome payment. He spent an undetermined amount of time tracking down Woody and his gang, and eventually found Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. While attending a yard sale at Andy's house, he happened to come across Woody, who had just saved Wheezy the penguin from being sold. Al tried to buy him, but Ms. Davis refused to sell Woody as he is Andy's toy, and Andy was away at Cowboy Camp. Despite this, Al steals Woody when Ms. Davis had her back turned (by causing a distraction involving kicking a skateboard into a series of boxes) and made off with his prize. Buzz initially attempted to rescue Woody from the trunk of Al's car, but failed due to losing his grip before he could open the trunk. However, he did ultimately gain a few clues despite the failure: a feather and a glimpse of the license plate LZTYBRN. After deciphering the license plate number for his car as "Al's Toy Barn" during the Crime Scene Investigation, consequently identifying the culprit as being Al and gaining a map to Al's Toy Barn from a commercial, Buzz Lightyear and the gang then traveled to the city to save Woody. Al, meanwhile, took various photos of Woody and the rest of his collection and after faxing them to Mr. Konishi, made arrangements to finally fly to Japan with the collection. He placed the Round Up gang dolls in a big green box to keep them safe during the flight, even though he made it very clear to the baggage handler that what was inside was very important to him, stating that he had a box of cookies on a plane once and they finished off as crumbs. But when he finally arrived at Japan, he realized that they were all gone, due to Buzz and the other toys' interference of rescuing them. Shortly after this, he was seen in another one of his commercials, sobbing over his loss of fortune. Hamm responded to it by saying, "I guess crime doesn't pay." ''Toy Story Of Terror'' More than ten years later, Al is still concerned with completing his Roundup Gang collection, and places the winning bid on Ron Tompkins' auction for a cowboy doll snatched from one of his motel patrons by his pet iguana, Mr. Jones (ironically the same one he had once attempted to steal). As his address signifies, he remains the owner of Al's Toy Barn. After Woody was rescued by Jessie and Ron got exposed by Bonnie and her mom as being a crook, Ron was unable to send any of his stolen toys out. Al was originally planned to appear in the special, but was cut for timing reasons.Twitter Disney/Pixar released a deleted scene in storyboard form illustrating this. In this scene, Al is shown wearing his chicken suit, rejoicing as he sees on his laptop he has won the auction for Woody. A news article on the wall indicates that Al's Toy Barn has gone bankrupt, and it is implied he lives at his mother's house. This may not be canon however, since as indicated above, he still has the address of his store in the final film. Trivia *Al's license plate reads "LZTYBRN," which is "Al's Toy Barn" minus the vowel letters. It is also the actual license plate of Ash Brannon, co-director of Toy Story 2, according to the Toy Story 2: Special Edition commentary. *Al's last name is revealed on the nameplate on his office desk. Additionally, when he is done taking pictures, he answers his cellphone, and Mr. Konishi can be heard saying his full name. *When Al finishes his conversation with Mr. Konishi over his phone, he says, "Don't touch my mustache," which is a mnemonic of how to say "You're welcome" in Japanese. *According to a Disney Adventures Magazine, the reason why Al was obsessed with toys is because his parents never allowed him to play with such toys as a kid. *Ironically, Wayne Knight (the voice of Al), shortly after this film, got to voice another one of Toy Story's "villains," the Evil Emperor Zurg for the TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. **Because Wayne Knight was bearded at the time of the film's production, the Pixar staff chose to give Al McWhiggin a goatee. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PS3 or XBOX 360 version), a trophy (or achievement) has the name of "The Collector," with Al in the image, despite the fact that he didn't appear or was even mentioned in Toy Story 3. **However, he appears in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, where he kidnaps Mr. Pricklepants, one of the toys Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky and Potato Head met in Toy Story 3. *Al's car is mostly based on the 1956 Ford Mystere concept. **It bears some resemblance to Flo. *In Al's apartment, he has an abstract painting, which makes a cameo to Tuck and Roll and Dot from A Bug's Life. Gallery Chicken_man_Toy_Story_2.png|Al dressed as the Chicken Man Al.png|Al dressed as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial Al McWhiggin Toy Story.jpg Almcwhiggin.png Al Toy Story.png References Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Killjoy Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Delusional Category:Cheater Category:Rich Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain